Love So Rare
by purple.bookworm.girl
Summary: Harry Potter and Twilight crossover. After Edward leaves Bella, he decides to go back to check on her. He runs into Jacob, and ends up disappearing from his family. Ending up in England, he meets Hermione, and everything spins out of control. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I've only tried a crossover story once before, and it was about two years ago. It didn't turn out well, but I like both of these books better than either movie I used before, and I've become a much better writer since then. Constructive criticism is welcome for this, but please don't flame. There's no reason to tell me that it sucks and not tell me why-that doesn't help either of us._**

**_This is based off of a video on youtube that I found. The creator of the video has given me permission to build off of their ideas for this story._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the idea this time!_**

**Edward**

_Edward ran through the woods, crashing through the tree branches like he'd never done before. His heart ached with what he had just done to Bella. He crouched down and stared back through the trees, trying to see her one last time. He could see her searching for him. The broken branches that seemed so obvious to him were still invisible to her. Heart cracking in two, Edward sped off through the forest, tears clouding his vision._

That had been in September. It was now February, and he hadn't really talked to anyone since about a week after that had happened. Alice had tried to get him out of his slump, but it hadn't worked. Since then, he'd been trying to track Victoria…but now he was in South America, and he had a feeling she wasn't. Not for the first time, his mind was going back up to Washington and Bella. All he wanted was to go back and be with her again. But that would destroy everything he'd worked so hard for.

Putting his head in his hands, Edward closed his eyes and imagined her face. Not the last time he'd seen her, but before…when she was smiling. Her face lighting up, laughing… Tears streaked down his face as he thought of her…maybe laughing with someone else, but even as much as that hurt, that's what he'd wanted. It would hurt worse for her to be like him…not even talking with anyone, let alone interacting normally with them.

He looked around at the dingy hotel room he'd gotten in Rio de Janeiro, just for a private place to cry. Grabbing his cell phone, he stalked out of the room, trying to wipe the tears from his face. He'd go walk around the crowded street marketplace for a bit. That might give him something to think about other than her…_yeah, right._

**Hermione**

"Well, that's it," she said, shoving a scroll of parchment into her bookbag. "I've finally finished that new Defense essay…even I almost couldn't get enough written!" Ron stared at her, mouth almost to the floor. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's hard to write an essay about something you don't believe in! How am I supposed to tell Umbridge that the defensive _theories_ are better than practical lessons when I know they're not?" Ron shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. You're Hermione, you'll think of something," he said sarcastically, holding up his scroll. "I've only got about half written! And I'll never get it done, because all I can think about is that vampire that's living in the Forest…" Harry's head snapped up at the mention of the vampire. He spoke just as Hermione opened her mouth.

"I agree there's something weird hanging out in the woods, but I don't think it's a vampire. The stories don't sound right…people say he's looked straight at them, but he doesn't run after them. And he can go out in the sunlight, even if he apparently 'sparkles'." Hermione nodded.

"We've all read _Famous Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and _The Monster Book of Monsters_. And this guy doesn't match up with what the books say." She started packing up the rest of her things, ignoring Ron's pointed glare.

"I'm going to the library. I'll see you later." Shrugging her bag's strap over her shoulder, she pushed open the portrait hole. Without even really realizing it, she ended up taking the long way around, which passed the view of the Forbidden Forest and the Shrieking Shack beyond that. Stopping for a minute, she looked out across the snow-strewn grounds and sighed. _Why_, she thought, _am I so obsessed with these rumours about a vampire that can't possibly exist?_

**Edward**

"Well, that was a bust," he said under his breath. He'd known it would be, but he'd tried anyways. Not the greatest idea, as he'd almost bought a scarf that he wanted to see Bella wear…then he'd remembered why he was _in_ South America in the first place, and tears had started down his face again. Sprinting as fast as he could without attracting unnecessary attraction, he'd gotten away from the stall and had started browsing in the kitchenware section. But even that reminded him in a roundabout way of what he no longer had. Squeezing his eyes shut, he made a decision: he'd go back to Forks, just to see how she was doing. He wouldn't talk to anyone in town, he wouldn't show her he was there…he just had to see how she was doing.

_**Note:**__ Right now the two perspectives are on completely different time frames. Hermione's is about a week later than Edward's. Overall, the story is set in the middle of New Moon and Order of the Phoenix. But the stories won't be very canon for very long. I hope you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks to the two people who reviewed the first chapter! This chapter is where it really starts to deviate from canon in both books. I am NOT a Jacob fan, but he's got a better part in this story just because of who he is._**

**_I just got Breaking Dawn today! I was dancing around my church after my best friend told me where it was._**

**_Disclaimer: "Now, are you in control of yourself, or do I have to bring Jasper up?"--Alice Cullen (After the first chapter, I use quotes in the disclaimer box, just as a joke for myself.)_**

**Edward**

He could smell it.

And it wasn't right.

There hadn't been werewolves here in eighty years!

_Crap._

He was sitting in one of the trees in the forest, where he could see Bella's house and the light on inside her window, but he couldn't see _in_ the window. But he could sure smell what else was in that house. And it was causing him to want to get as far away as possible.

And what hurt the worst was that he could guess who the werewolf was. Someone Bella had always been friends with.

_Crap!_

**Jacob**

"Crap," he said, looking out the window. He couldn't see the creepy pale skin, but he could sure smell it.

Bella followed his gaze. "Vampire?" she asked. He nodded. Shuddering, she pulled her hands in and hugged herself. "Do you know who it is?"

Jacob shook his head. "No, but it smells slightly familiar." He pushed open the window and slid out, vibrating as he went. Bella sat tensely, not knowing the whole story, just hoping Jacob wouldn't get hurt.

**Edward**

He saw the dark shape jump out the window. Jumping down from the tree, he readied himself for the werewolf's attack. As the wolf sprang towards him, he sidestepped out of the way, causing the jump to go wide. Spinning around, he noticed the wolf stopping and lurking in the shadows. Tensing his muscles, Edward prepared to jump again. But something weird was happening…the werewolf wasn't jumping back again, or sneaking back, or anything. It was vibrating rapidly, and seemed to be standing up on two legs. And it wasn't hairy anymore…it had changed back into a human.

"_Edward?_" it snarled, venom leaking through so strongly Edward took an involuntary step back. He nodded.

"Yes. Jacob, is that you?" The werewolf stepped out of the shadows, a snarl fixed on his face.

"Yeah. What's it to you? Back to tell her it was all a mistake, that you still love her, that you want her back?" Edward shook his head.

"No. I only wanted to check on her and see that she was all right. I do still love her…but she doesn't deserve me, never deserved me." Jacob's laugh was completely joyless.

"So you can get something right! She deserves someone human, someone who can take care of her!" Edward closed his eyes.

"Which of those qualities do you fit, dog?"

Jacob's snarl lost some of its confidence, which he quickly masked.

"I'm more human than a _bloodsucker_!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "How can you force her to love you back?"

Jacob's face relaxed for a second. "I don't have to force her. She's already starting to love me…she hardly ever talks or thinks about _you_ anymore!" he said, lying through his teeth. Fabricating memories in his head was harder than it seemed…but it didn't seem to matter, Edward was suddenly too distraught to try to check for lies. Spinning on his heel, he rushed out of the forest, running as fast as he could.

**Jacob**

Jacob smiled. He headed back to Bella's house and climbed back in her bedroom window, humming as he went.

"What happened?" she asked, jumping up and hugging him. He hugged her back, still grinning.

"Well, that vampire's not going to bother us anymore," he said, putting the emphasis on _us_. She didn't notice; she just hugged him tighter.

**Hermione**

"EXPECTO PARTRONUM!" she cried. A slivery otter burst from the end of her wand and 'swam' through the air. She laughed as Luna's bunny jumped over it, springing as high as it could. Glancing around the room, she realized that she and Luna were still the only ones besides Harry who'd been able to conjure a full-bodied Patronus. Wondering why, she waved her wand and the otter disappeared as Harry called for everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Okay, we're going to stop with Patronuses for a while and do some review. Grab a partner and practice Stunning, Disarming, whatever you can think of. If anyone needs help, call me over!" Luna waved her Patronus down as well, and skipped over to Hermione.

"Ready?" she asked. Hermione nodded, glad that she'd actually have to think during a review time. Luna was much better at defensive magic than anyone had anticipated. Readying her wand, she stood faced the blond-haired girl.

"Stupefy!" she cried. Luna countered quickly, deflecting the spell.

"Protegro!" Hermione quickly cast her own Shield Charm, not knowing how quickly Luna would take down her shield and attack back.

After about five minutes, Hermione took her hand down and started to watch the rest of the class. Too late, she realized she'd taken her guard down by mistake.

"Petrificas Totalus!"

Next thing she knew, she was laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, unable to move. Luna's and Harry's faces suddenly appeared above her. Harry quickly waved his wand and performed the counterjinx. Luna grabbed her hand and helped her up off the floor, grinning. Hermione smiled back.

"Luna, that was good! You just waited until I let my guard down, then you attacked!" Harry nodded.

"Waiting for an opening in an enemy's defense is a really good idea." He started to walk away, already starting to help the others. Hermione watched him leave, wishing he'd stayed for a little longer. Luna tapped her shoulder, looking up at her with sympathetic blue eyes.

"Boys never know," she said. "Even when it's beyond obvious, they never know." Her eyes flickered over to Ron, who was trying to Stun Ginny. Hermione's eyes widened, she'd never known that Luna also had a secret crush. Putting her hand over her heart, which was almost physically painful, she nodded.

"I don't know how obvious it can be, but it still hurts when he doesn't realize."

After leaving with everyone else, Hermione took the same detour as the day before: walking past the view of the Forest and the Shack. Something was tugging her out there…something she wouldn't be able to refuse much longer.

_**Note**__: If you've read my other HP story, you know that I ship some weird stuff. There's a little bit of that in this chapter. Hermione's aching heart will play a role when Edward comes into the Hogwarts story._

_I also have a good-at-defense Luna in here to give her some of the awesomeness she deserves. And I just thought she'd be a good person for Hermione to talk to._


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Wow, long time no update! Marching band season kind of pushes everything else to the back burner. But it'll be over soon, and then CONCERT BAND starts! Yay!_**

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't care if you bite Jacob. That's fine.--Bella Swan_**

**Edward**

He curled up under a tree, wishing tears would run down his face. He'd cried himself out in the past few days, his face wet almost constantly. Right now, he couldn't even remember where he'd finally ended up. It wasn't in America anymore, he remembered running across the ice sheets on the Arctic Ocean and finally just running across the open water of the Atlantic. But now…he was in some type of forest, but he had no clue what country he was in, or even what continent really. The oddest thought passed through his head: vampires were supposed to have a perfect memory. Why did he have such a big blank spot? Even when he was hunting he didn't have that big of a memory lapse…

"There's nothing important about it," he whispered. All that would pass through his head were images of Bella when he'd first left and the images he'd seen in Jacob's head as he left. They seemed slightly off, but he was too upset and confused to figure out why.

**Hermione**

Walking out of the Great Hall after breakfast, she caught up with Luna, who was walking up the stairs towards the library. "Hey, Luna," she said quietly, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Still, Luna picked up on it immediately.

"There's something wrong," she said softly, her voice still the soft, dreamy-sounding one that used to annoy Hermione so much but now calmed her down.

"Yeah, there is. I just don't know what it is. I've been doing so well for a few days…but I just feel all wrong today." Luna grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her off to the side of the hallway, so they could stop without disrupting the traffic.

"It'll be okay. Why don't you just go outside and walk or something for a little while before our first class? We don't have Defence until eleven-thirty; it's a split class with lunch in the middle today." Hermione nodded, trying not to let tears of relief fall down her face.

"Thanks. I just feel so helpless right now, I can barely think for myself. I'll see you later, okay?" Luna just smiled and gently pushed her towards the front doors.

Climbing down the steps outside, Hermione just let her feet carry her wherever they wanted to. Suddenly, she realized that she could barely see the bright sun reflecting on the snow anymore. Actually, there suddenly wasn't much snow at all. Looking around, she realized that she had gotten herself right into the Forbidden Forest. Stepping over a mound of rotten leaves, she glanced back the way she'd just come, hoping she'd be able to see the castle. Even though she couldn't make it out, she stepped back into the slight indentations her feet had made in the soft forest ground. However, she quickly realized that she was going the wrong way because the trees seemed to be getting denser, not lighter. Stopping, she stared at the ground.

_What could have made footprints like this?_ she thought. Suddenly, a quiet whimpering sound came from behind one of the trees she was standing near. Making a wide circle around it, she gasped.

**Edward**

He looked up at a nearly silent gasp that sounded as loud as a bomb in his head. A girl with brown, very curly hair was standing about ten feet away from him, wrapped in a black cloak. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she hurried closer and bent down on her knees.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her voice full of concern. His still-muddled mind picked up on the oddest clue: she had a British accent. Well, at least now he knew where he was. When he didn't answer her, she brushed his hair out of his face, barely even flinching when her fingers touched his cold skin.

She asked her question again, shrugging out of her cloak and draping it over him. He didn't push it back off, even though he knew she'd be much colder than she should be without it. Turning around, she groaned.

"Dang. The one time I lose my sense of direction, I actually need it…" He smiled slightly at the way she talked to herself without the slightest hint of embarrassment. Uncurling his legs, he sat up.

"It's all right," he said. She jumped much farther than she had at his freezing skin. Spinning back around, her eyes went huge. He held out her cloak as he stood up. She shook her head.

"No, you need it. I'll be fine," she said, but her body betrayed her as she shook with a violent shiver. Wrapping it back around her despite her protests, Edward's heart twisted. That was a very Bella thing to do…not want to do what was best for her.

"I really will be fine, unlike you," he said. "By the way, I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?"

"Hermione Granger," she said. "I go to school up the hill…wait! No, I don't! Hang on…" He narrowed his eyes at her as he felt her mind trying to hide something.

"What's so bad about going to school at that castle? I've seen it, and it looks pretty nice. Warmer than this, anyways." Her eyes widened.

"Wait…you've seen the castle?" He nodded. She bit her lip. "What are you? You can't be a Muggle, otherwise you'd only see the ruins my parents see…and you're not a Squib…but I don't really think you're a wizard…" Edward held up his hand and she stopped.

"I'm not a wizard, or a Muggle, or…" she cut him off, eyes turning slightly icy.

"If you're not, how do you know what they mean?" His shoulders slumped.

"Okay. You can't scream or anything when I tell you, okay?" he told her. She nodded, bewildered. As he told her the story, not able to come up with a convincing enough lie, her eyes widened until they were as big as saucers.

"So Ron's right…" she half-whispered, pulling her cloak closer around her shoulders. She looked back at him with fear in her eyes, but not the fear he was expecting. It was much less potent than anyone else's would have been.

"Why aren't you scared?" he asked.

"I am," she answered. "But I can protect myself if I need to, and…I just feel safe with you. My life's very confusing and dangerous at times, so scary things…don't bother me as much as they used to." She jumped as the clock tower bell rang eleven times behind them. "Shoot! I've only got about fifteen minutes to get back before I have to start going to class…and I still have no idea where I am…" Edward shook his head.

"It's all right. I'll walk you back." He started off, leaving in the same direction of which she'd come in, making her feel even worse for losing her way.

When they reached the bottom of the hill below Hagrid's hut, he stopped. "I think you can get back from here," he said. She nodded.

"Thank you!" she said. He waited, but she didn't move.

"Do you need something else?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. She nodded slightly.

"I don't want you out in the cold alone. Or at all. Go to the Whomping Willow—the tree that attacks you—and figure out a way to push the big knot on the trunk. It freezes the tree and opens up a passage to the old Shrieking Shack. You can stay there. Bye!" She starting running up the hill, trying to run facing backwards.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Long time no update! Sorry guys, I completely forgot about this story. *blush* And concert band started a while ago, so I can't even use that excuse. We have a concert tonight! Yay!_**

**_But anyways, here's your new chapter. I'm giving everyone else a present on my birthday, fun!_**

**_I didn't even think of this before...but I started this without even thinking that Cedric and Edward were played by the same person. So I still think of Robert Pattinson as only Cedric, sorry. So there won't be any of the, "Oh, I was Cedric, but now I'm Edward, and Hermione (or Luna) recognizes me..." Nope. So he's just Edward._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't worry, I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am. - Luna Lovegood_**

**Hermione**

She skidded into the classroom just as the clock tower struck eleven-thirty, something she'd never done before. Sliding into her seat next to Luna, she realized that nearly all of the Gryffindors and most of the Ravenclaws were staring openly at her, their eyes snapping back to their desks as Umbridge walked in.

"Open your books to chapter 11 and read. No talking, thank you," came the sing-songy voice they all hated. Pages started to rustle as the whole class opened their books. Luna opened her book and slid it down into her lap so it was propped up against the desk, her usually position for reading. Sliding a piece of paper and a regular pen from her pocket, she started scribbling as she pretended to read. Hermione skimmed back over the chapter as she waited for Luna to hand her the note. Sure enough, the sharp poke of a paper corner jabbed into her elbow. She undid the folds in the paper quietly, a technique both of them had mastered in the eerie silence of the classroom.

_Hey, where were you? You've never come in even right on the bell!_

Hermione held her hand out for Luna's pen and started scribbling as soon as it was in her hand, keeping watch on Umbridge as she did. As she slid it back to Luna, Umbridge started up their row. Luna quickly hid the note as the teacher walked past their desk, glaring at the two of them for no apparent reason. When she'd passed, the note suddenly appeared again, still hidden carefully behind Luna's tilted book.

_I got lost in the Forest. There was a guy who'd also gotten lost, and he helped me find my way back. He doesn't have any place to go, so I sent him to the Shrieking Shack so he'll at least be out of the cold._

She pushed it back to Luna, who pulled it open, read it, and mouthed "Ooh-la-la" at Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

_Do I know this guy?_

Hermione shook her head as she read it, but wrote down the answer anyway.

_Nope._

Luna rolled her eyes in turn and handed the note back without writing anything, her way of saying, "You have some explaining to do."

_Okay, fine. You know how everyone's been talking about something new lurking around in the woods? Well, Ron's right. It's a vampire, and it's this guy. But he's special. His "family" doesn't drink human blood, only animal. And he just left his human girlfriend because he was dragging her into too much danger. And now she's in love with a werewolf._

Luna's eyes started to bug out as she read it, but she hid behind her book so as not to let Umbridge see. Scribbling frantically, she wrote in huge letters:

_**WHAT ARE YOU GETTING YOURSELF INTO??!?!?!!**_

Hermione shrugged.

_I don't know, and I don't care. Do you know, after I caught up with this guy and started talking to him I didn't think of Harry once._

As Luna unfolded the note, Umbridge snapped her fingers. "Class, it's time for lunch now. Please be back on time for the end of the lesson." The whole class stood up at the same time, walking as fast as they could without running towards the door. As soon as they were in the hallway, Luna nearly screamed.

"Hermione, this is NOT going to work!!" Hermione shook her head.

"I really, truly don't care anymore," she said quietly.

**Edward**

It had taken almost no effort to get into the passage under the Whomping Willow. Even though it had seemed to anticipate his moves and get under him, a large orange cat had shown up almost immediately and wormed its way through the branches, setting its paw on the knot. The tree quickly froze, and the cat had led the way down the passageway. As soon as they'd gotten into the old deserted house at the other end, he had checked the tag on the cat's collar – it was Hermione's cat.

That was four hours ago. Now, he heard steps on the stairs and braced himself. But the first head that popped out of the floor was the already-familiar brown one, and he relaxed. Until a petite blond girl came out behind her, and then he became slightly defensive again.

"Luna, this is Edward, Edward, this is Luna," Hermione said, pointing to each of them in turn. Luna's eyes were guarded as she looked at Edward, who stared back warily. He was thrown for a loop when she moved almost as little as he did, not tearing her eyes from him for a second before Hermione started talking again.

"Luna, he's not that bad. He hasn't tried to hurt me, and he had plenty of opportunity to when we were lost in the forest.

"And Edward, she's my best friend and she's worried about me. Give her a little credit." As she broke off, the two stopped glaring at each other and turned their eyes to her. Luna spoke first.

"'Mione, I know you think you don't care anymore, but I do. And I just don't want you to get hurt." Hermione nodded, but Edward spoke up first.

"Neither one of you knows me very well, if at all. But I would never hurt either of you, inadvertently or not, so this conversation can end right here." Luna's blue eyes widened as she took a deep breath.

"I can't just take your word for that because of what I've seen with our 'friends' at school, who say they'd never hurt either of us and have no clue how much they do. So you're not off the hook at all, and won't be for a long while."


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I am so, so sorry for being such a bad writer! I can't believe I'd completely forgotten about this story when it's one of my favorites that I've written. If you're still on board with me after all this time, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_If anyone is upset with the evil Ginny or the Harry-Hermione-ness at the end of the chapter, please tell me so, but be nice about it. I seem to use Ginny as a bad character often, and I wanted to put a bit more of a twist in with Harry starting to open up to Hermione._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own a bit._**

_**Chap 5**_

**Hermione**

Walking into the Gryffindor common room later that evening, she slid into the empty chair at the table Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting at. The boys looked up and nodded before going back to a Potions essay, but Ginny's eyes locked on Hermione's face.

"Where were you? We've been here for ages and you've only just walked in!" Hermione shook her head.

"I was with Luna. Why does it matter? I'm allowed to not be with you three every second." Spreading her books over her section of the table, she selected the Arithmancy one and opened it to the section they were studying.

Ginny's eyes were angry, seemingly out of place with the calm of the rest of the table. She slowly turned back to her own work, looking as if it was a huge hardship to not start yelling.

Later that night, after Ginny had gone up to her room, Hermione asked the boys what was up. "She's been acting a bit off lately, hasn't she?" Ron shrugged.

"She's a girl. Don't you all act weird sometimes?" Hermione rolled her eyes and started to gather her things.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She tripped gaily up the stairs, a definite improvement on her last few days. Harry noticed, watching his happy best friend with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Ron, do you think Hermione seems happier than she has the past week or so?" Ron shrugged again.

"Like I just told her, I'm not going to get involved in interpreting girls' emotions. What's gotten into you? Girls are girls. You shouldn't try to understand them." Harry groaned inwardly, knowing that he wanted a deeper understanding than Ron was offering.

Upstairs, Hermione had just tucked her book bag on the shelf the girls kept for their school things and turned to her bed. Noticing a folded piece of parchment caught in her nightgown, she pulled it out and opened it up. Her face turned pale as she read it, holding it in trembling hands.

_Hermione-_

_GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY HARRY, OR ELSE!!!!_

_-Ginny_

Lavender came out of the bathroom, knotting her robe around her waist, in time to see Hermione's grey face.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" she asked immediately. Hermione handed her the note silently. Lavender's eyes bugged out before she tore the note to shreds.

"I knew something was off with that girl! She seems so quiet and polite, yet now she's completely off her rocker. You'll be fine, Hermione. You're far too clever for her to put something past you."

Hermione nodded wordlessly, hoping Lavender was right.

**Edward**

He was rather annoyed with two boys from Hermione's school. Their names were Harry and Ron, and apparently they were big enough dunces to not see how big of crushes Hermione and Luna had on them, let alone how beautiful the two girls were. That was what Luna had meant by their closest friends hurting them – Hermione had been best friends with the two boys since she was eleven! Uncurling his long legs from the position he'd sat in for too long, Edward started to pace the tiny bedroom.

Too many things were fighting for dominance of his mind. He still couldn't keep his mind off Bella, the way she'd cried when he left, the way he loved her, the way he'd lied to 'save' her; but now thoughts of Hermione were crowding his head too – how self-confident she seemed, except when she was talking about the black-haired boy called Harry Potter, how smart she'd already proved to be, how much she cared for the outcast blond girl who was her best friend…

"What is this?" he asked himself.

**Hermione**

The next morning she and Luna grabbed a couple pieces of buttered toast and a bowl of fruit to share out in the Entrance Hall, a practice they'd started to avoid the aggravating looks of their classmates if they sat at the wrong House table. Quickly whispering the story of Ginny's hostile note, Hermione waited for a reaction. Luna sat speechless for a moment, then clenched her fists and groaned.

"What is suddenly wrong with that girl? She has been so rude to everyone for a while! She needs to be taken down a peg or two, but I don't want to give her another reason to dislike you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She's already referring to poor Harry as 'her Harry' when he's never given her a glance as anything other than a decent friend because she's Ron's sister. I don't think we can give her much more reason when she's taken the little she has so far." She held a finger to her lips as Luna opened her mouth again, pointing at Ron and Harry coming down the stairs towards them.

"Morning," the two girls said simultaneously. Ron just nodded and kept going, but Harry stopped and plunked down on the step behind them.

"Good morning, Hermione, Luna. May I have a piece of your fruit?" Hermione nodded wordlessly and gave him a handful of banana chips. Ron was standing speechless at the bottom of the steps.

"Go on to breakfast," Harry told him, "I'm just going to stay here and talk with Hermione and Luna. You go sit with Ginny and the twins and tell them where I am." Ron turned slowly, looking as if he was still trying to comprehend Harry's unusual choice.

Regaining her voice for the second time in five minutes, Luna asked, "Why are you sitting with us?" Harry shrugged, reaching for a piece of toast on the plate balanced on her knees.

"I just thought I'd like to be without Ginny's snipes at you, Hermione, and the twins' plans for their Puking Pastilles or whatever. I knew you two would be having an intelligent conversation, and it's nice to be around people who know what they're talking about."

Hermione thought that everyone in the whole school must be able to hear her heart – it was beating like a captured bird against her rib cage. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she tried to instigate another 'intelligent conversation' that Harry would be glad to be part of.

**_A/N: Please review, if only to tell me that I need to get my butt in gear more often!_**


End file.
